1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of blowers and specifically to a blower with a detachable nozzle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable blowers have become popular for a variety of uses, including blowing yard debris, drying, and inflating. The blower generally includes a fan or impeller powered by an electric motor or small gasoline engine. A duct directs air to a nozzle that can be placed adjacent an area or object to be blown. Portable blowers should be relatively lightweight to permit the blower to be carried and guided by hand because the entire blower must be moved to redirect the nozzle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,132,507 to Akiyama, U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,571 to Shikutani, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,274 to Kiyooka each show a portable blower having a nozzle attached to the body of the blower by a flexible tube. This permits the nozzle to be moved somewhat independently of the body.
It would be desirable to have the advantage of a flexible hose permitting independent movement of the nozzle, while enabling the blower to be used or stored with the nozzle rigidly fixed to the body. Detachment and reattachment of the nozzle should be simple, and air flow should be controlled.